kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Wincenty Kadłubek
|feast_day=March 8 |venerated_in=Roman Catholic Church |image=Wincenty Kadłubek.png |imagesize=200px |caption=Wincenty Kadłubek |birth_place=Karwów, Poland |death_place=Jedrzejow, Poland |titles=Bishop of Cracow, Saint |beatified_date=February 18, 1764 |beatified_place= |beatified_by=Clement XIII |canonized_date= |canonized_place= |canonized_by= |attributes= |patronage= |major_shrine= |suppressed_date= |issues= }} Blessed Wincenty Kadłubek (1161 – March 8, 1223), also known as Vincent Kadlubek, Vincent Kadlubo, Vincent Kadlubko, Vincent of Kraków, Master Vincentius, was a thirteenth century Bishop of Cracow and historian of Poland. Biography Kadłubek was born to a wealthy Polish family in Karwów near Opatów. He studied in Bologna. Upon the death of Fulk, Bishop of Kraków (Cracow), on September 11, 1207, Kadłubek was elected to the office. Innocent III approved the election, and Kadłubek was consecrated by Henry Kielicz, Archbishop of Gniezno. He followed Gallus Anonymus in further developing the idea of the Latin proverb vox populi vox dei ("the voice of the people is the voice of god") and argued that the ruler (king) should always follow a council that includes bishops and representatives of clans, since not the ruler but the council has higher authority originating from the laws of God. He also claimed that the ruler should be elected by the council and rulers abusing their power should be removed. In 1218, Kadłubek resigned and entered the monastery of Jędrzejów. He was the first Pole to receive the habit of the Cistercians, and lived among them until his death. He was buried before the high altar of the abbey church. In 1682, king John III Sobieski petitioned the Holy See for his beatification. A similar request was made in 1699 by the General Chapter of the Order of Cîteaux. On February 18, 1764, Kadłubek was beatified by Clement XIII. Works Kadłubek's best-known work, Chronica seu originale regum et principum Poloniae (Chronicles of the Kings and Princes of Poland), is a history of Poland in four volumes. The first three volumes take the form of a dialogue between Archbishop John of Gniezno (1148-65) and Matthew, Bishop of Kraków (1145-65). The first volume's sources are legends, the second is based on the chronicle of Gallus, and the last two are based upon Kadłubek's own experiences. This work had a huge impact on the Polish political doctrine of the 14th and 15th centuries as created by Stanisław of Skarbimierz and others, as well as on the 16th century works of Wawrzyniec Grzymała Goślicki. These ideas led to the Nobles' Democracy in Poland, for it is in his works, that for the first time the terms res publica (see Commonwealth and Rzeczpospolita) were used in the context of Poland. Some say the book was written at the request of Prince Casimir II; others, that it was made at the request of Prince Leszek, while Kadłubek was bishop; and still others claim that it was not written until after his retirement to the monastery. References *The Catholic Encyclopedia: Blessed Vincent Kadlubek *The Crusades An Encyclopedia: Wincenty Kadłubek Category:1161 births Category:1223 deaths Category:Polish bishops Category:Bishops of Kraków Category:Polish historians Category:Beatified people Category:Cistercians Category:Chroniclers Category:13th-century historians Category:13th-century Roman Catholic bishops Category:13th-century venerated Christians Category:Polish Roman Catholics de:Wincenty Kadłubek eo:Wincenty Kadłubek fr:Vincent Kadlubek la:Vincentius Cadlubonis lt:Vincentas Kadlubekas hu:Wincenty Kadłubek nl:Vincentius Kadłubek pl:Wincenty Kadłubek ru:Винценты Кадлубек